Miracle In December
by CHANBAEK INDONESIA
Summary: CIC Fanfic 43 - Chanyeol mengalami kecelakaan ketika akan mengunjungi 'sahabatnya'. Dia yang divonis terkena retrograde amnesia harus tinggal bersama Baekhyun, pemuda buta yang bekerja sebagai penjemur rumput laut. Chanyeol pun harus turut menjadi nelayan dan buruh pabrik untuk menghidupi mereka berdua. Lalu siapa Baekhyun sebenarnya?- ChanBaek/BaekYeol/Chanyeol/Baekhyun


**CIC Fanfic 43**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **"Miracle In December"**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **Main Cast : Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

 **Category : Boys Love/YAOI/Shounen-ai**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Length : Oneshot**

 **Rate : T**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **Busan, Mei 2000**

Sebuah mobil klasik hitam terlihat tengah melaju dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata menyusuri jalanan kota Busan menuju ke distrik Haeundae-gu. Menyusuri jalanan malam yang sepi dengan pohon-pohon ek berjajaran disampingnya. Suasana musim semi masih terasa, walaupun sebentar lagi akan tergantikan oleh musim panas. Seorang pemuda beraparas tampan lengkap dengan kacamata hitam serta topi abu-abu tampak fokus mengendarai kendaraannya, sesekali ia menggumamkan lagu klasik tahun sembilanpuluhan. Pemuda itu memperlambat laju kendaraannya setelah sebelumnya mendapati ponselnya bergetar. Setelah mengetahui ada panggilan masuk dari ibunya, pemuda itu kemudian mengangkat teleponnya tanpa mengurangi fokus menyetirnya.

"Apa kau sudah sampai?" seru suara di seberang sana _agak_ sedikit ribut sebelum pemuda itu mengucap kata ' **Hallo'**.

"Sudah berapa kali ibu menelpon?" bukan jawaban yang ia berikan malah lontaran pertanyaan balik yang ia suguhkan kepada sang ibu, bola matanya memutar malas mengingat ini sudah kesekian kalinya sang ibu menelpon.

" **Got it prince** , ibu hanya tak sabar sampai kau tiba disana, kau tahu ibu sangat merindukan _nya_ Yeol. Ini sudah sangat lama." Jelas sang ibu dengan suara yang terdengar gemetar, membuat hati Chanyeol –nama pemuda tampan tadi- bergetar ketika mengingat _nya_.

"Aku tahu bu. Akan kutelfon segera setelah aku tiba disana." Jawab Chanyeol dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar, tak bisa ia pungkiri dadanya berubah menjadi sesak ketika perasaan rindu membuncah ketika mengingat sosok _nya_.

"Sampaikan salam ibu padanya. Kalau bisa kau ajak dia kemari Yeol." **How great** , seketika ibunya terkekeh setelah tadi suaranya terdengar gemetar menahan sendu. Chanyeol tak pernah habis pikir, ibunya itu sangatlah aneh.

"Baiklah bu. Aku juga..."

Tut, tut, tut

Sebelum Chanyeol melanjutkan kalimatnya, ibunya sudah terlebih dahulu memutus sambungan telepon. Chanyeol hanya bisa berdecak memaklumi sifat ibunya, benar-benar aneh. Dan Chanyeol kembali melajukan mobilnya dengan cepat, melewati kawasan pasar ikan Jagalchi yang ada disebelah kanan jalan. Tanda sebentar lagi dia akan memasuki distrik Haeundae-gu.

"Aku merindukanmu, Byun Baekhyun."

.

.

 **Enjoy**

 **MIRACLE IN DECEMBER**

 **with**

 **CHANBAEK**

.

.

" **Bastard** kau Kim Hyun Soo!" maki seseorang pada pemuda yang tengah berjalan meninggalkannya. Tubuh kurusnya jatuh bersimpah dijalanan beraspal, tangis kerasnya memecah keheningan malam di seberang pasar Jagalchi. "Dasar keparat. Sejak kapan kau menyelingkuhiku seperti itu!" orang itu terus meneriaki pemuda yang terus berjalan acuh tak memedulikan teriakannya. Tubuh ringkihnya perlahan bangkit untuk mencoba mengejar Hyun Soo dengan sedikit sempoyongan karena efek arak yang ia minum sebelumnya.

"..."

"Hyun Soo, kau tahu aku sangat mencintaimu, aku tak peduli berapa kali kau menyelingkuhiku, tolong jangan tinggalkan aku." Isak orang itu ketika ia berhasil mengejar Hyun Soo, lengannya memeluk pinggang Hyun Soo erat.

"Kau tak sadar? Kau hanya mainanku Byun." Decih Hyun Soo menyebut nama keluarga orang itu. "Aku tak mencintaimu sama sekali, harusnya kau tersadar betapa jeleknya dirimu, kau tak pantas bersandang denganku yang tampan, che." Hyun Soo melepaskan pelukan si Byun tadi, dan kembali berjalan menjauhinya. Memasangkan **head-phone** mahal –karena masih jarang yang mempunyai benda seperti itu- ke telinganya, menulikan dirinya dari teriakan si Byun.

"Baik jika itu maumu, aku akan menemukan pria yang lebih tampan dari dirimu. Tunggu itu tuan Kim." Orang dengan marga Byun itu lalu bangkit dengan kepala yang terasa sangat berat. Dirinya berjalan menyusuri tengah jalanan yang sepi. Dia tak ingin pulang kerumah sekarang, dia tak mau sepupunya khawatir mengetahui kondisinya saat ini.

 **.**

 **Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

 **.**

Chanyeol terus melajukan mobilnya cepat ditengah jalanan malam yang lengang, tetap diiringi musik klasik yang membuat suara beratnya ikut mendengungkan lirik lagu yang didengarnya. Jujur, Chanyeol agak mengantuk saat ini, dia baru saja tiba di Korea siang tadi dan sorenya dia memaksa untuk berkunjung ke distrik Haeundae-gu, tempat ia lahir dan dibesarkan sebelum ia pindah ke China, sekaligus mengunjungi adik mungilnya.

Adik mungil? **Hell** , apa yang kau pikirkan. Dia bukan adik mungilnya lagi, melainkan cintanya, manisnya, gulanya, permennya, kapasnya. Setelah ia mendapatkan foto kiriman Baekhyun lima tahun yang lalu di ulang tahunnya yang ke delapanbelas, dia sadar selama ini hanya Baekhyun yang mampu menggetarkan hatinya, menciptakan rindu yang membuncah selama bertahun-tahun.

Gila memang, dia laki-laki begitupun adik mungilnya itu. Persetan dengan hubungan yang dianggap tabu oleh masyarakat, nyatanya walaupun Chanyeol pernah mengencani beberapa gadis ketika dirinya di China hatinya tetap meneriakan adik kecilnya. Menyesakkan ketika mengingat sudah lima tahun juga dia kehilangan kontak dengan Baekhyun-nya, dia sendiri tak tahu apa yang terjadi disini.

Chanyeol yang tengah bercengkrama dengan pikiran masa lalunya tak menyadari ada sebuah tikungan tajam didepannya. Kaget saat melihat sesosok manusia yang tengah berjalan melewati tikungan itu, Chanyeol tak sempat mengerem kendaraannya. Gugup, tak ingin mencelakai orang yang tengah menyebrang itu, sontak Chanyeol membanting stir kendaraannya yang melaju cepat kearah kanan .

BRAKKKKK

Dan mobil yang dikendarai Chanyeol pun menabrak sebuah pohon ek besar disisi kanan jalan. Nampak **body** depan mobil Chanyeol yang rusak parah dan berasap. Orang yang menyebrang jalan tadi pun ikut terkaget, ia kira ia akan mati tertabrak mobil, namun keadaan berkata lain. Melihat kejadian itu, orang itu hanya menganga dan segera menghampiri mobil sembari berteriak meminta pertolongan.

Air mata menetes kembali, matanya terbelalak kaget ketika mendapati seseorang yang tak sadarkan diri pada kursi kemudi, dengan kepala yang membentur stir mobil dan mengeluarkan darah segar.

"CHAN LIE!"

 **.**

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

 **.**

"Apa anda keluarga pemuda ini, nona?" suara seorang dokter menyadarkan seorang yang tengah melamun, masih **shocked** dengan kejadian yang menimpanya beberapa jam yang lalu.

Setengah jam setelah ia menelfon pada **Emergency Call** , mobil ambulance pun datang untuk membawa korban kecelakaan kesebuah rumah sakit terdekat. Dirinya masih tak percaya jika korban itu adalah temannya, temannya ketika dia duduk di bangku menengah atas di Beijing. Ah mungkin terlalu sederhana jika ia menyebutnya teman, dulu ia pernah tergila-gila dan mengejar cinta monyetnya pada Chan Lie.

"Ah, itu.. ya saya keluarganya dok." Jawab perempuan itu agak sedikit ragu.

"Bisa ikut saya keruangan saya?" tanya sang dokter lagi yang dibalas dengan anggukan perempuan tadi. Tubuhnya berjalan mengekor dibelakang sang dokter yang menangani Chan Lie memasuki ruangan pribadinya. Perempuan itu tampak sedikit was-was, seperti ada hal lain yang ia pikirkan dengan keras sejak dia berada di dalam ambulance yang membawanya dan Chan Lie ke rumah sakit.

"Silahkan duduk dahulu." Ujar sang dokter ramah. Perempuan itupun mendudukan dirinya didepan meja sang dokter.

"Tak ada perhatian khusus mengenai kecelakaan tadi, dia akan sadar dalam beberapa hari atau minggu. Tak ada tulang yang patah ataupun organ lain yang bermasalah, hanya saja.." dokter itu menghentikan ucapannya, terlihat sedikit ragu untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Kenapa dok?" tanya perempuan itu tak sabar.

"Hanya saja dia mengalami amnesia jenis **retrograde**. Ini dikarenakan benturan yang cukup keras dibagian kepalanya, membuat tuan Chan Lie shock dan terdapat kerusakan dibeberapa bagian otaknya. Dia tak akan mengingat kejadian masa lalunya." Jelas dokter itu. "Tapi, kurasa memori di otaknya bisa kembali normal dalam tujuh bulan jika ia rajin untuk menjalankan **treatment chiropractic** , dan mungkin jika ada hal yang terkait dengan kenangan-kenangan yang kuat dan selalu membekas di pikirannya dahulu bisa membuatnya menormalkan memorinya kembali." Lanjut sang dokter.

"Ya saya mengerti dok, terimakasih." Ucap perempuan tadi sembari membungkukan badannya sebelum ia meninggalkan ruang pribadi dokter Lee.

Perempuan itu berjalan menuju kamar Chanyeol dengan banyak pikiran di kepalanya, dirinya masih memikirkan bagaimana ia dicampakkan oleh kekasihnya yang ia kira tulus menjalani hubungan dengannya. Ia masih memikirkan bagaimana caranya ia membalaskan dendam pada mantan kekasihnya. Sebut saja ia dengan makian-makian kotor, inilah sifatnya yang pendendam.

Delapan hari berlalu dan ia masih rutin mengunjungi Chanyeol di rumah sakit. Awalnya sepupunya bingung karena ia sering pulang larut akhir-akhir ini, dan ia menjelaskan bahwa dia harus merawat seseorang di rumah sakit. Tanpa banyak pertanyaan, sepupunya yang notabene tak suka mencampuri urusan orang lain itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

Perempuan itu sedikit terkejut melihat pergerakan kepala Chanyeol yang selama delapan hari ini tak sadarkan diri. Dia mendekati Chanyeol dan menatap penuh harap agar pemuda didepannya segera sadar, ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan setelah ini. Dia melihat perlahan Chanyeol mulai membuka matanya.

Perempuan itu menunggu sampai kesadaran Chanyeol pulih sepenuhnya setelah sebelumnya ia memanggil dokter untuk menangani Chanyeol. Chanyeol terlihat bingung memandang sekelilingnya, dan ketika mata mereka bertemu, Chanyeol mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Kau siapa?" suara berat Chanyeol memecah keheningan.

"Aku? Aku Byun Hee Joo.." ada jeda sebelum perempuan itu menambahkan kalimatnya lagi "...kekasihmu"

 **.**

 **.**

 _Sepasang kaki kecil menari-nari_

 _Diatas pasir putih_

 _Satu, dua, tiga_

 _Kepiting, kepompong berlarian_

 _Nelayan tersenyum gembira_

 _Petani rumput laut bahagia_

 _Lalala Lalalala_

Nyanyian merdu seorang pemuda cantik berlomba dengan deru ombak yang tak jauh dari tempatnya mengeringkan rumput laut. Jemari lentiknya meraba-raba kedalam keramba dan mengambil beberapa ikat rumput laut untuk ia gantung di atas para-para yang terbuat dari bambu. Ya, ini sudah memasuki awal bulan Juni dan seperti musim panas sebelum-sebelumnya ia selalu menyibukan diri dengan menjadi penjemur rumput laut.

Namanya Byun Baekhyun, dia hanya tak ingin merepotkan kakak sepupunya yang selama 4 tahun ini tinggal bersamanya dan mencari uang untuk mereka makan dengan menjadi penjual ikan segar di pasar Jagalchi, kadang ia merasa kasihan perempuan semuda Hee Joo harus bekerja keras seperti itu walaupun ia membencinya. Maka dari itu, Baek Hyun berusaha untuk membantu Hee seperti sekarang ini, ketika musim panas tiba dia akan menjadi penjemur rumput laut hasil panen petani rumput laut yang ada di daerahnya. Memang tak seberapa uang yang dihasilkan olehnya, namun ia bisa menyimpannya untuk membeli beberapa **pie** ikan saat natal nanti.

Baekhyun tersenyum manis ketika ia selesai menggantung ikatan-ikatan rumput laut diatas para-para bambu. Sesekali dia menyeka keringat di pelipisnya. Langkah kakinya berjalan menuju sebuah rumah kecil sederhana yang terlihat terpisah dengan perkampungan yang agak padat penduduk. Dihirupnya udara yang panas namun menyegarkan karena angin laut yang berhembus. Tak terasa langkahnya sudah mencapai depan pintu rumahnya, dengan agak pelan dia menggeser pintu rumahnya dan masuk kedalam.

Ah sepertinya kak Hee Joo sudah pulang, pikirnya. Hee Joo mengatakan akan pulang pagi ini dan akan berjualan pada siang untuk hari ini setelah ia menunggui temannya di rumah sakit. Baek Hyun sebenarnya tak habis pikir, ia kira selain dengan ibu-ibu penjual ikan kak Hee Joo hanya dekat dengan pacarnya, apa benar dia punya teman.

"Ah, Baekhyunnie kau sudah selesai menjemur?" Baekhyun dikagetkan dengan suara cempreng Hee Joo disebelahnya. Ia hanya bergumam membalas pertanyaan Hee Joo. "Oh, mari kukenalkan kau dengan seseorang." Hee Joo segera menarik Baekhyun masuk kedalam rumah.

"Nah Chan Lie ini Baekhyun, sepupuku yang baru sempat aku kenalkan padamu." Ujar Hee Joo yang mendapat kernyitan dari Baekhyun.

"Hai, Baekhyun. Aku Chan Lie. Kata Hee Joo, aku adalah pacarnya." Kata Chanyeol sembari mengulurkan tangannya pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sendiri merasa tubuhnya menegang mendengar Chanyeol berbicara. "Aku Baekhyun, senang berkenalan denganmu kak Chan Lie." Ucap Baekhyun setelah Hee Joo membisikkan 'Akan kujelaskan nanti' pada Baekhyun. Sedangkan Chanyeol menarik kembali uluran tangannya.

"Ah, maaf Chan. Baekhyunnie ini, dia tak bisa melihat." Jelas Hee Joo dan dibalas dengan anggukan paham dari Chanyeol. "Oh ya, sebentar ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengan Baekhyun dulu." Ucap Hee Joo pada Chanyeol, lagi-lagi Chanyeol hanya mengangguk sebagai respon.

Hee Joo menuntun kembali Baekhyun untuk masuk kedalam dapur, Baekhyun sih menurut saja. Nyatanya dia memang penasaran. Sementara Chanyeol duduk terdiam di lantai kayu ruang yang agak sempit itu, televisi kecil dibiarkan menyala, gantungan-gantungan yang terbuat dari kerang tampak menempel rapi di dinding rumah itu. Diakuinya, rumah ini sangatlah rapi walaupun agak kecil. Chanyeol merasa nyaman berada dirumah ini.

Sementara di dapur yang tempat Hee Joo dan Baekhyun berada, tampak Baekhyun mengernyitkan salah satu alisnya. Walaupun dia tak bisa melihat dia tahu dimana posisi Hee Joo, **well** dia sudah buta selama lima tahun.

"Apa kau bercanda kak? Membohongi orang seperti itu tak ada gunanya." Tampak gurat kekesalan terlihat diwajah cantik Baekhyun. Bohong apa? Sebenarnya apa yang mereka bicarakan? Oke mari kita tilik beberapa saat yang lalu.

 _Setelah Hee Joo menjelaskan semua tentang kecelakaan yang menimpa dirinya dan Chanyeol, Hee Joo juga menjelaskan bahwa dulu mereka adalah teman satu SMA walau hanya berlangsung dua tahun. Hee Joo juga mengatakan kalau dulunya dia naksir Chanyeol. Tapi tidak lagi setelah ia mengenal Hyun Soo, dan Hee Joo telah dibutakan olehnya. Bahkan setelah berulang kali dikhianati, dia tetap saja bertahan padanya._

" _Aku dan Chan Lie sebenarnya tidak berpacaran. Aku membohonginya." Tutur Hee Joo._

 _Baekhyun mengernyit tak suka pada kakak sepupunya ini, Baekhyun ingin protes namun diurungkan niatnya itu melihat Hee Joo mungkin akan memberinya penjelasan lagi. "Aku berniat berpura-pura berpacaran dengan Chan Lie, tidak lama. Hanya sampai menyadarkan Hyun Soo kalau aku penting untuknya. Setelah Hyun Soo kembali padaku aku akan menjelaskan semuanya pada Chan Lie, dia pasti mengerti. " jelas Hee Joo percaya diri._

" _Ya Tuhan, kegilaan macam apa yang kau buat, kau memanfaatkan amnesianya untuk kepentinganmu sendiri. Apa kau tak punya rasa kasihan padanya kak? Bagaimana jika keluarganya mencarinya." Baekhyun terlihat geram, entah kenapa dirinya merasa demikian._

 _Tidak seperti biasanya, ia akan mengacuhkan semua hal yang menurutnya tak penting. Tapi, saat mendengar suara Chanyeol tadi, ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan orang itu. Ah, mungkin karena mereka baru saja bertemu._

" _Aku sudah bilang ini hanya untuk sementara." Keukeuh Hee Joo. "Lagian, lagian dia tak punya keluarga. Aku tahu dia karena kita satu SMA dulu." Hee Joo berujar dengan bola mata kebingungan melirik segala arah. Sungguh, ini semua demi Hyun Soo, demi cintanya._

" _Terserah kau saja kak. Aku tak ingin ikut campur." Ucap Baekhyun dan segera beranjak dari kursinya. "kau selalu saja licik kak." Tambah Baekhyun sebelum ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari dapur._

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan, lama sekali." Ucap Chanyeol saat Baekhyun masuk ke ruang dimana Chanyeol berada dan disusul oleh Hee Joo.

"Ah kami hanya membicarakan kalau mulai sekarang kau tinggal disini, sudah kujelaskan tadi kronologi bagaimana kau kecelakaan dan kalau kau tak punya siapa-siapa lagi selain aku." Hee Joo mendudukan dirinya disebelah Baekhyun yang duduk di berhadapan dengan Chanyeol. Dia melirik Baekhyun yang nampak biasa dengan tatapan datarnya.

"Oh, begitu." Chanyeol nampak seperti berfikir. "Apa tak apa-apa?"

Hee Joo tersenyum manis menatap Chanyeol "Kau kan pacarku."

Cih, sejujurnya Baekhyun tak menyukai kakak sepupunya dari dulu. Dia, licik. Bahkan sepupunya ini selalu mencuri perhatian kakek dan neneknya sewaktu mereka kecil. Dia harus terus mengalah pada perempuan itu. Walaupun ia membenci Hee Joo, tetapi dia juga membutuhkannya. Dia buta sekarang, dan dia hidup sebatang kara. Jika bukan dengan Hee Joo, mau hidup dengan siapa lagi dia?

"Chan Lie, kau makan siang dengan Baekhyun ya? Dia akan menyiapkannya untukmu. Aku harus segera ke pasar untuk berjualan."

'Dan merengek pada Hyun Soo.' Tambah Baekhyun dalam hati. Dia tak habis pikir, apa kelebihan Hyun Soo yang hanya seorang preman pasar.

"Dan karena kita hanya punya dua kamar dirumah, kau tidur sekamar dengan Baekhyun."

Sunyi menyergap setelah Hee Joo pergi. Baekhyun diam saja sementara Chanyeol sibuk memandanginya sedari tadi. 'Mengapa aku seperti sudah lama mengenalnya?'

"Apa kau lapar kak? Aku akan memasakan makan siang untukmu." Kata Baekhyun memecah keheningan diantara mereka, jujur saja dia risih jika terus-terusan diam padahal ada manusia lain dirumahnya.

"Ya Baek, kau tahu aku lapar sekali." Jawab Chanyeol dengan nada memelas.

"Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi."

Baekhyun segera beranjak menuju dapur diikuti Chanyeol yang mengekor dibelakangnya. Chanyeol masih saja terkagum dengan rumah kecil namun rapi ini. Dekor yang sepertinya memang ditata sedemikian rupa, tertata rapi sehingga Baekhyun mampu untuk berjalan tanpa tongkat didalam rumahnya.

Chanyeol mendudukan dirinya di kursi kayu sementara Baekhyun terlihat tengah mulai memasak atau lebih tepatnya menghangatkan soup yang ia buat tadi pagi. Dia heran, bagaimana orang buta seperti Baekhyun mampu melakukan hal-hal yang biasa dilakukan oleh orang normal. Entahlah, alih-alih memiirkan itu Chanyeol malah menghampiri Baekhyun di depan penggorengan.

"Butuh bantuan Baek?"

Baekhyun terlonjak dan mengelus dadanya. "Astaga kak, kau mengagetkanku."

"Maaf, maaf deh." Chanyeol terkikik geli melihat wajah kaget Baekhyun yang menurutnya sangat menggemaskan. Tangannya reflek mencubit hidung Baekhyun, dia hanya terlalu gemas.

"Aww, sakit kak." Baekhyun pura-pura mengaduh sambil memegangi hidungnya. Dia sendiri heran, bagaimana bisa dia sebegitu cepat akrab dengan orang ini? Baekhyun memang dikenal aktif, namun tak biasanya seperti ini dengan orang yang baru.

"Habis kau menggemaskan sih." Tutur Chanyeol jujur.

"Kak Chan Lie duduk saja, biar aku yang menyiapkan." Baekhyun mencoba mengalihkan perhatian. Tanpa diperintah dua kali pun Chanyeol sudah melesat mendudukan dirinya di kursi yang tadi.

Chanyeol mengambil gelas didepannya dan menuangkan air yang ada dalam poci kedalamnya.

"Ah ya ngomong-ngomong, berapa usiamu Baek?"

"Aku baru saja mendapati umurku yang ke duapuluh dua bulan lalu."

Chanyeol menaruh gelasnya dimeja agak sedikit keras, jujur ia hampir tersedak mendengar penuturan Baekhyun. "Yang benar saja, kukira kau masih tujuhbelasan."

Baekhyun hanya tertawa kecil menanggapi ucapan Chanyeol. Dirinya tetap fokus mengaduk soup yang sudah mulai menghangat itu. Sesekali mulutnya menyeruput kuah dari sendok aduknya untuk mencicipi apakah rasa masakannya sudah pas atau belum. Dia ini bagaimana, jelas-jelas ia sudah memasak soup ini tadi pagi mengapa harus dicicipi lagi.

"Mukamu menipu Baek."

Baekhyun tertegun sebentar.

'Mukamu sungguh menipu Baek'

Itu kalimat yang sama persis yang Chanyeol dulu lontarkan padanya, dan sekarang 'Chanyeol' yang ia ketahui sebagai Chan Lie pun mengucapkan kalimat yang hampir serupa. Dulu, sewaktu mereka bermain disaat umur Baekhyun sembilan tahun, ada seorang bibi yang mengira umurnya masih tujuh tahun. Chanyeol langsung saja melontarkan kalimat demikian, padahal kan yang dimaksud bibi tadi karena tubuh Baekhyun yang mungil sehingga ia mengira Baekhyun lebih muda dari umurnya yang asli.

"Menipu bagaimana kak? Dasar aneh." Baekhyun mengangkat panci soup yang sudah panas itu dan meletakannya diatas meja makan.

"Habis wajahmu sebegitu menggemaskannya, jadi kukira kau tak setua itu." Chanyeol nyengir lebar. Sekalipun dia amnesia, tapi sungguh kebiasaan dia memamerkan cengiran bodohnya itu tak pudar sama sekali. Andai Baekhyun bisa melihat cengiran ini, mungkin ia akan langsung mengenali lelaki dihadapannya yang kini tengah menuangkap soup ke mangkuknya.

Chanyeol mulai menyendokkan soup buatan Baekhyun kedalam mulutnya. "Wah, ini enak Baek." Dia mulai menyendokkan suapan-suapan berikutnya kedalam mulutnya lagi.

"Jangan salah, walaupun aku buta, aku mengandalkan penciumanku dan pendengaranku kak. Yah, makanya aku bisa sedikit menyesuaikan keadaan." Tutur Baekhyun yang ditanggapi dengan terbentuknya bulatan 'O' dimulut Chanyeol.

"Kau tak ikut makan?"

"Kau saja kak, aku sudah kenyang."

Hening lagi, hanya ada suara dentingan sendok dan mangkuk dan kau tau itu ulah si Chanyeol yang dengan rakusnya memakan soup buatan Baekhyun, dia terlihat seperti dua ratus tahun tak makan. Oke, mungkin agak sedikit hiperbola tapi sungguh dia sudah menghabiskan separuh dari isi panci. Satu fakta yang Chanyeol dapat, mungkin dulunya ia orang yang gila makan.

Lain lagi dengan Baekhyun yang tampak tenang-tenang saja. Dia hanya sedang berfikir, pasti akan asyik jadinya jika ia bisa mengakrabkan diri dengan pacar pura-pura kakak sepupunya ini. Jujur saja, dia merasa sepi dirumah selama tinggal berdua dengan Hee Joo, didasari rasa tak sukanya pada Hee Joo sehingga ia jarang sekali mengobrol dengan Hee Joo walaupun mereka satu rumah.

Dari nada bicara Chanyeol, Baekhyun terheran sendiri. Dia baru saja kecelakaan dan divonis terkena amnesia. Apa dia tak banyak pertanyaan, dimana keluarganya, bagaimana masa lalunya, dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan lain yang ada dipikiran Baekhyun saat ini. Dari suaranya pun Chanyeol tak terdengar sedih, apa dia manusia? Duh, apa-apaan kau Baekhyun, jelas saja dia manusia bukan seekor itik ataupun sapi. Tapi jujur, Baekhyun merasa kasihan dengannya. Mungkin Hee Joo sudah menjelaskan semua tentang Chanyeol, yang menurut Baekhyun lebih dari sembilan puluh persen dari cerita Hee Joo pada Chanyeol adalah bohong.

"Hmm, rasanya kenyang sekali." Chanyeol menyudahi makan siangnya dan mengelus-elus perutnya yang terasa penuh.

"Kau yang bereskan kak." Perintah Baekhyun.

"Menyebalkan sekali." Ujar Chanyeol merengut. "Baiklah-baiklah akan kubereskan nanti." Kata Chanyeol lagi.

Mereka mengobrol agak lama sebelum Chanyeol membereskan makan siangnya. Sesekali mereka melontarkan candaan konyol yang diakhiri dengan Chanyeol yang tertawa seorang diri.

 **.**

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

 **.**

Pagi hari yang cerah seperti biasanya, Baekhyun terlihat tengah mengeluarkan ranjang-ranjang besar dari dalam gubuk tempat pemilik rumput laut menyimpan hasil panen mereka. Musim panas ini dia bekerja sendirian, biasanya ada pemuda Do yang ikut bekerja juga disana. Namun, pemuda yang akrab ia panggil sebagai Kyungsoo itu sudah meninggalkan desa ini sehari setelah hari ulang tahunnya, katanya sih dia ingin merantau ke kota. Waktu itu Kyungsoo memang mengajak Baekhyun, awalnya Baekhyun tergiur untuk menerima ajakan Kyungsoo namun ia tahu diri, ia pasti akan merepotkan Kyungsoo nantinya.

Deru ombak kala itu meredam suara langkah kaki pemuda jangkung yang mendekati tempat Baekhyun berada. Chanyeol dengan balutan topi coklat dikepalanya terlihat menenteng sebuah jaring besar yang basah. Dia mendekati sisi gubuk tadi, dan mencantelkan jaring tersebut pada dinding gubuk yang terbuat dari kayu pohon bakau itu.

Baekhyun tersadar akan suara gemerincing kail pada saat Chanyeol mencantelkan jaringnya.

"Sudah pulang kak?"

"Hm."

Gumaman Chanyeol pada Baekhyun menandakan kalau saat ini pria itu tengah dilanda badmood. Entah apa yang menyebabkannya seperti itu. Ah ya, ini sudah seminggu sejak Chanyeol tinggal bersama mereka. Dia merasa ingin membantu Baekhyun dan Hee Joo karena sudah menumpang tinggal di tempat itu. Jadinya, tiga hari yang lalu ia meminta pada paman Kim untuk ikut melaut mencari ikan pada malam hari. Sejak itu juga ia jarang bertemu Hee Joo, wanita itu selalu ulang larut setelah Chanyeol berangkat melayar.

Ya, Chanyeol memang akan berangkat melaut ketika malam pukul tujuh, dan kembali lagi pagi hari seperti ini. Sebenarnya dia agak heran, apa Hee Joo itu benar pacarnya. Dia tak menunjukkan sikap kalau dia benar-benar kekasihnya. Jujur saja, banyak pertanyaan dalam benak Chanyeol tentang dirinya. Dia agak tidak yakin dengan penjelasan tentangnya dari Hee Joo, maka dari itu dia berniat untuk mencari tahu tentangnya sebelum ia amnesia , seiring berjalannya waktu.

"Kelihatannya susah sekali sih, sini." Chanyeol beranjak untuk membantu Baekhyun yang terlihat kesusahan menata para bamboo.

"Biasanya Kyungsoo yang akan menata para ini dan aku yang menjemur rumput lautnya." Kata Baekhyun.

"Terserah kau, dasar lemah ya tetap saja." Ejek Chanyeol yang terlihat sudah selesai menata para bambu. Dia mendudukan dirinya lagi pada kursi rotan didepan gubuk, memandangi Baekhyun yang memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Enak saja, kau tahu aku buta. Jadi aku kesulitan." Protes Baekhyun berusaha membela diri.

"Terserah kau saja, adik kecil." Chanyeol terkekeh melihat wajah cemberut Baekhyun saat ia mengatainya adik kecil. Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya dari Baekhyun, dirinya menggenggam kalung yang selama ini bertengger di lehernya. Setaunya hanya benda ini yang ia punya, mengingat Hee Joo mengatakan kalau saat itu rumah Chanyeol terbakar dan tak ada yang tersisa, hanya dirinya yang berhasil diselamatkan oleh tim pemadam. Jujur, dada Chanyeol terasa agak sesak mengingat hal itu.

Sibuk dengan pemikirannya, Chanyeol tak sadar jika Baekhyun sudah beranjak untuk kembali kerumah setelah semua rumput laut itu tertata rapi. Dia akan kembali lagi siang nanti untuk membalik ikatan-ikatan rumput laut sehingga keringnya akan merata nantinya.

Chanyeol berlari kecil menghampiri Baekhyun. "Ya, adik kecil tunggu aku."

"Eh? Kukira kau sudah pulang kerumah kak."

Lalu mereka berjalan berdampingan menuju rumah, sesekali Chanyeol membantu Baekhyun berjalan walaupun Baekhyun menggunakan tongkatnya. Chanyeol gemas sendiri melihatnya, jadilah ia berinisiatif untuk menggandeng lengan Baekhyun.

"Kak, sepertinya kau itu jangkung ya?" tutur Baekhyun.

Chanyeol terhenyak. Apa? Jangkung? Yang benar saja, bukannya tinggi seperti ini itu keren.

"Yak, kau tak punya kosakata lain Baek?" protes Chanyeol.

Baekhyun terkikik geli. "Habis kalau mendengar suara kak Chan Lie, seperti bersumber dari atas langit."

"Yaampun kau hiperbol sekali, aku tak setinggi itu." Ujar Chanyeol dengan nada yang dibuat-buat sedih.

Baekhyun menghentian langkahnya tiba-tiba. Membuat Chanyeol mau tak mau juga harus menghentikan langkahnya. "Coba buktikan."

Hah? Buktikan bagaimana, Baekhyun kan tak bisa melihat? Anak ini memang aneh terkadang. Inner Chanyeol.

"Sekarang kak Chan Lie berdiri didepanku."

Tanpa diperintah dua kali, Chanyeol sudah berdiri didepan Baekhyun. Baekhyun menengadah seperti menatap Chanyeol, walaupun nyatanya ia tak bisa melihat paras tampan pemuda didepannya ini. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya bisa menahan nafasnya. Bagaiaman bisa ada laki-laki secantik ini? Chanyeol memandang kebawah karena memang Baekhyun yang lebih pendek darinya. Wajah Baekhyun yang teterpa sinar matahari membuatnya tampak lebih menawan, dengan surai hitam yang menari karena angin laut.

"Sekarang tunjukkan aku dimana kepalamu kak." Ujar Baekhyun tak sopan, dia memang selalu begini. Tek peduli jika pemuda didepannya itu lebih tua darinya.

Chanyeol segera menuntun tangan Baekhyun keatas kepalanya. Ini pertama kalinya ia menyentuh tangan Baekhyun. Dia merasa seperti ada sengatan listrik mengalir ke kedua lututnya.

"Woahh, kau memang tinggi kak!" Baekhyun menjerit kagum.

"Berhenti mengataiku jangkung bocah." Chanyeol memutar matanya malas, dia menggandeng lengan Baekhyun untuk kembali berjalan menuju rumahnya. Dan Chanyeol tak menanggapi ocehan-ocehan Baekhyun setelahnya, bagaimanapun pria tinggi itu keren. Dia saja ingin bisa lebih tinggi lagi.

"Kau mengingatkanku pada sahabatku kak, dia juga tinggi."

Namun Chanyeol terhenyak ketika tiba-tiba nada bicara Baekhyun berubah memelas dan sedih.

 **.**

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

 **.**

Ini sudah memasuki minggu ketiga Chanyeol hidup bersama Baekhyun dan Hee Joo. Tak ada yang berubah, Hee Joo tetap tak menunjukan tanda kalu dia benar-benar kekasihnya. Namun Chanyeol tak peduli, toh dia juga tak merasakan apa-apa ketika berada di dekat Hee Joo. Chanyeol juga tahu jika Baekhyun sebenarnya kurang dekat dengan Hee Joo, terlihat ada gurat kebencian dari Baekhyun tiap kali mereka mengobrol dengan Hee Joo, entahlah Chanyeol tak mau tahu.

Dia juga tetap sama, ikut melaut bersama paman Kim setiap malam. Dia akan tidur pada siang hari selama beberapa jam, karena sejujurnya selama ia melaut dengan paman Kim juga ia sering tertidur. Tak masalah baginya, toh paman Kim yang baik itu tak pernah protes. Namun beberapa hari ini ia jarang melaut karena cuaca yang tak menentu, kadang hujan turun tiba-tiba jadilah ia tetap berdiam dirumah.

"Aku masuk dulu ke kamar, Joo." Ujar Chanyeol beranjak dari acara menonton televisinya, setelah sedikit mengobrol dengan Hee Joo ia merasa bosan dan ia memutuskan untuk kembali kedalam kamarnya.

"Aku juga ada urusan diluar, aku pergi dulu." Ujar Hee Joo.

Setelah memasuki kamarnya, Chanyeol tak mendapati Baekhyun didalamnya. Dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju jendela kamar dan menilik keluar. Bingo, Baekhyun memang disana. Karena akhir-akhir ini ia jarang melaut, ia sering mendapati Baekhyun merenung seorang diri diluar. Apa mungkin ia seperti itu? Sungguh berbeda dari Baekhyun yang biasanya ceria.

Chanyeol beranjak untuk menghampiri Baekhyun. "Apa kau tak kedinginan? Adik kecil nanti bisa sakit." Ia lalu melempar sebuah jaket pada Baekhyun.

"Ah, kak Chan Lie. Terimakasih." Baekhyun tersenyum manis sambil mengenakan jaket yang Chanyeol bawa.

"Ada yang kau pikirkan Baek?" Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun yang kini memeluk lututnya, menumpukan dagunya pada lutut mungil itu. "Kau terlihat tak baik."

"Aku hanya lelah kak." Baekhyun membenamkan wajahnya pada lututnya. Ia menahan mati-matian air mata yang akan jatuh menetesi pipinya. "Sudah lima tahun."

Lima tahun? Apa maksudnya? Chanyeol hanya mengernyit bingung memandang aneh pada Baekhyun. Dia tak melontarkan kalimat apapun, hanya menunggu Baekhyun untuk berbicara lagi.

"Dulu, aku mempunyai seorang sahabat. Aku telah bersama dengannya selama sebelas tahun, dia seumuran denganmu. Dua tahun lebih tua dariku." Baekhyun menghela nafasnya sejenak. "Kita selalu bersama, sampai ia harus pergi ke China untuk tinggal bersama nenek dan kakaknya yang berada disana. Ayahnya meninggal. Karena alasan ekonomi ia dan ibunya pindah. Awalnya kami masih saling kontak melalui surat, tapi.."

Ada jeda sedikit lama dari Baekhyun, dia mengeratkan pelukan tangan pada lututnya. "Disaat umurku enambelas tahun, aku mengalami kecelakaan bersama kedua orang tuaku, paman, bibi dan kak Hee Joo dari China yang sedang berkunjung kemari. Waktu itu kami berada dimobil yang sama, dan Hee Joo mengamuk entah kenapa. Itu membuat ayahku yang sedang menyetir kehilangan keseimbangan, jalan waktu itu sangatlah licin karena salju yang menumpuk."

Baekhyun mulai terisak, Chanyeol tak tega melihatnya. Dia menepuk-nepuk pundak Baekhyun, berusaha menyalurkan kekuatan yang ia punya.

"Orangtuaku, paman dan bibi meninggal dalam kecelakaan itu. Dan aku mendapatkan mataku yang tak bisa melihat lagi. Rumahku, yang dulu berdampingan dengan rumah sahabatku dijual untuk membiayai perawatan aku dan kak Hee Joo. Aku sempat berfikir untuk bunuh diri dan aku teringat jika aku masih mempunyai sahabatku dan keluarganya. Aku percaya dia akan kembali, karena dia janji akan kembali saat natal tiba."

Entah sejak kapan Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun yang terisak hebat. Dadanya ikut sesak mndengar cerita Baekhyun, dia pasti hidup dengan sulit selama ini. Mungkin kecelakaan itu juga yang membuat Baekhyun membenci Hee Joo.

"Aku lelah menunggunya kak, setiap tahun pada saat natal aku akan pergi kerumahku yang dulu dan duduk di pertigaan dekat rumah. Aku akan menunggunya semalaman disana, tapi dia tak kunjung datang."

"Memang siapa nama sahabatmu itu Baek?" sebenarnya Chanyeol hanya bingung untuk merespon apa jadilah ia menanyakan hal demikian.

"Namanya, Park Chanyeol."

Mendadak Chanyeol merasa pusing menyerang kepalanya, ada kilatan-kilatan memori berantakan yang menyerang otaknya. Baekhyun melepas sandarannya pada bahu Chanyeol. Dia menatap Chanyeol dengan mata yang sembab.

"Kau kenapa kak?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Tak apa, aku hanya sedikit pusing." Chanyeol tersenyum dan ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengusap bulir bening yang membekas di pipi Baekhyun. "Nah sekarang jangan menangis, kau punya aku Baek."

Baekhyun merasa separuh bahagia mendengar kalimat 'Chanyeol' didepannya, nyatanya separuh hatinya merindukan Chanyeol dengan hebat.

Mereka baru saja akan beranjak dan masuk ke dalam rumah, sebelum suara paman Kim memanggil mereka dengan panik. Paman Kim terlihat berlari menghampiri mereka.

"Hee Joo kecelakaan, jasadnya sekarang berada di rumah sakit."

 **.**

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

 **.**

Sejak meninggalnya Hee Joo, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hanya tinggal berdua sekarang. Baekhyun juga menjelaskan pada Chanyeol bahwa Hee Joo berbohong padanya mengenai status mereka sebagai sepasang kekasih. Awalnya Chanyeol marah pada Baekhyun, kenapa lelaki itu tak memberitahunya sejak awal.

Akhir-akhir ini Chanyeol sering uring-uringan, jika Hee Joo saja berbohong jika mereka berpacaran, apa mungkin cerita tentang Chanyeol yang lain juga adalah kebohongan? Chanyeol yakin Hee Joo menyembunyikan sesuatu, dan saat dia bertanya pada Baekhyun, lelaki itu bilang ia tak tahu apa-apa.

Chanyeol menguap setelah bangun dari tidurnya, diliriknya jam yang terlihat lawas pada dinding kamarnya dan Baekhyun. Pukul tiga sore. Semalam dia melaut sendiri karena paman Kim tengah ada urusan, dan itu membuatnya kelelahan.

Dia melirik kearah jendela, dan ia baru sadar jika gerimis cukup lebat di luar. Tunggu, gerimis?

Chanyeol segera beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan berlari menuju tempat penjemuran rumput laut, disana terlihat Baekhyun yang agak kewalahan untuk mengambil ikatan-ikatan rumput laut dari gantungannya. Dengan sigap Chanyeol membantu Baekhyun untuk menyimpan rumput-rumput laut itu kedalam gubuk.

"Harusnya kamu membangunkanku Baek." Chanyeol sedikit berteriak karena gerimis yang mulai menjadi hujan lebat. Untung saja rumput laut itu tidak basah.

"Habis, kak Chan Lie kelihatan lelah sekali. Terdengar dari suara ngorokmu kak." Baekhyun terkekeh geli mengingat bagaimana Chanyeol yang mendengkur dengan kerasnya. Ia tidak tega untuk membangunkan Chanyeol dan meminta si jangkung itu untuk membantunya mengentas rumput laut.

"Enak saja, sejak kapan aku ngorok."

Setelah selesai, mereka kembali kedalam rumah dengan baju yang basah kuyup.

"Tuh kan, siapa yang lemah. Begitu saja sudah kedinginan." Chanyeol segera melempar handuk putih pada Baekhyun. "Mandi dulu sana, bisa-bisa kamu sakit lagi."

Baekhyun memasuki kamar mandi sambil cemberut, Chanyeol menatapnya gemas. Selagi Baekhyun mandi, ia membuat dua cangkir teh panas untuk dirinya dan Baekhyun.

Musim panas hampir berganti menjadi musim gugur, dan suhu akan berubah menjadi semakin dingin. Itu berarti sudah bulan ketiga ia hidup dengan Baekhyun. Ia pun belum menemukan jalan tentang siapa sebenarnya dia itu. Ngomong-ngomong tentang Baekhyun, Chanyeol tidak tahu mengapa ia sering merasakan getaran-getaran aneh ketika berdekatan dengan Baekhyun. Dia bukan pria bodoh yang tak tahu apa-apa, ia tahu jika ia tengah menyimpan rasa pada Baekhyun.

Persetan dengan hubungan sesama jenis, dia tahu hal itu sangat tabu. Tapi hatinya tak bisa menolak pesona Baekhyun, ingin sekali ia mengutaran apa yang ia rasakan pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun itu sebenarnya rapuh, dan ia ingin menjaganya. Dia sudah tidak peduli siapa dirinya di masa lalu, yang ia pedulikan sekarang adalah Baekhyun yang hanya mempunyai Chanyeol disisinya. Tapi Chanyeol terlalu pengecut untuk mengungkap semuanya, ia tahu jika Baekhyun mungkin masih normal.

Cklek

Suara pintu kamar mandi membuyarkan Chanyeol dari lamunannya. "Sekarang gantian kamu yang madi kak, aku tak mau merawat bayi besar yang sakit."

Chanyeol merengut mendengar Baekhyun mengatainya bayi besar. Ia beranjak dan menghampiri Baekhyun. Menarik tangan Baekhyun dan memberikan secangkir teh panas untuknya. "Ini minumlah, hangatkan badanmu." Chanyeol memasuki kamar mandi setelah ia mengusak surai hitam Baekhyun.

Ada rasa aneh didalam dada Baekhyun ketika Chanyeol mengacak surai hitamnya. Dia tahu apa itu. Rasa yang sama ketika ia memikirkan Chanyeol. Dan itu membuat Baekhyun ingin menangis lagi.

'Tidak, tidak boleh. Kak Chan Lie kan sudah kuanggap sebagai kakakku. Aku harus setia menunggu Chanyeol.'

Baekhyun berusaha mati-matian untuk menahan air matanya. Dia tak perduli jika orang mengatainya cengeng, toh ia tak peduli dengan itu semua. Setelah menyeruput habis tehnya, Baekhyun beranjak dari dapur dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Terkadang ia ia merasa marah, ia jenuh dengan semua kegelapan yang ada padanya. Ia rindu saat ia membuka matanya pada pagi hari, ada seberkas cahaya yang mengharuskannya untuk memulai aktivitas di sekolah. Ia rindu melihat birunya air laut pada siang hari, rindu wajah orangtuanya yang kini hanya bisa ia bayangkan.

Baekhyun meraba-raba meja yang terletak disebelah kasurnya dan mengambil sebuah kotak musik dengan dua balerina di dalamnya. Jemarinya memutar kunci kotak musik itu, dan alunan piano yang dipadukan dengan merdunya biola segera memenuhi kamarnya. Alunan musik yang mengingatkannya pada sosok Chanyeol. Dulu saat mereka kecil, mereka sering memutar kotak musik itu.

Cklek

Chanyeol memasuki kamar mereka dengan tangan yang memegangi kepalanya. Dia mendadak pusing ketika ia mendengar alunan musik dari kamar Baekhyun. Sama seperti ketika di pantai waktu itu, ada kilatan-kilatan memori yang menghantam otaknya. Bahkan yang sekarang jauh lebih menyakitkan dari waktu itu.

"Musik yang indah." Komentar Chanyeol jujur dari dalam lubuk hatinya. Entah mengapa ia rasanya seperti ingin menangis ketika ia mendengar alunan musik itu.

"Tentu, sahabatku yang memberikan kotak musik itu ketika ulangtahunku yang kedelapan." Terang Baekhyun dengan senyum mengembang dipipinya, ia mengingat Chanyeol dengan senyum idiotnya memberikan kotak musik dengan dua balerina menari didalamnya. Sungguh indah.

"Memang, sahabatmu itu sangat berarti bagimu Baek?"

Baekhyun memandang tajam arah suara Chanyeol. "Lebih dari berarti, aku tak bisa menjelaskannya dengan kata-kata."

Chanyeol terdiam, apa jika Baekhyun ditanya tentang Chanyeol oleh orang lain dia akan menjawab dengan raut damai seperti itu? Baekhyun yang tersenyum manis, dan suara dari dalam lubuk hatinya.

"Ah, aku mungkin salah menyebutnya sebagai sahabatku." Chanyeol mengernyitkan alis mendegar penuturan Baekhyun. "Aku mencintainya."

Nyut~

Serasa ada kail ikan yang menancap di ulu hatinya, sakit sungguh ketika orang yang kau sukai diam-diam mencintai orang lain. Chanyeol benci rasa yang menyakitkan ini. Tapi Chanyeol heran, disamping rasa sakit itu ada sebuah rasa aneh ketika ia tahu Baekhyun mencintai sahabat kecilnya.

"Aku yakin suatu saat kau akan bertemu dengannya Baek." Chanyeol mengusap surai hitam Baekhyun. Walaupun bertepuk sebelah tangan, ia yakin suatu saat nanti semuanya akan indah pada waktunya.

Sejujurnya Baekhyun juga sedikit merasa ada yang aneh dengan hatinya, ia merasa nyaman dengan 'Chanyeol'. Namun disisi lain ia sangat mencintai Chanyeolnya.

"Sekarang tidurlah Baek, kau pasti lelah."

 **.**

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

 **.**

"Baekhyun! Aku diterima bekerja di pabrik roti dekat pasar." Teriak Chanyeol sambil memasuki rumah kecil itu. Dirinya terlewat senang saat ia tahu ia diterima bekerja di sebuah pabrik roti milik kepala desa disini.

"Aku tahu kau akan diterima kak. Jadi tak usah berteriak segala." Sembur Baekhyun dari dalam dapur.

Chanyeol yang mendengar suara Baekhyun dari arah dapur langsung melangkahkan kakinya ke sumber suara. "Bagaimana kau percaya aku akan diterima?" Chanyeol menyomot roti kering yang ada pada toples dan memakannya, menghampiri Baekhyun yang tengah duduk di kursi makan.

Baekhyun tertawa sejenak. "Kau itu jangkung kak, jelas saja kau diterima. Mungkin tubuhmu akan berguna."

Chanyeol langsung menjewer telinga Baekhyun setelah itu. Dan mendapat protes kesakitan dari Baekhyun. "Sakit tahu."

"Nah ini, es krim kesukaanmu Baek." Chanyeol menyodorkan kantung plastik berisi es krim berwara merah muda pada Baekhyun. Sebelum pulang tadi ia melihat penjual es krim keliling dan ia teringat Baekhyun yang pernah merengek meminta di belikan es krim rasa strawberry.

Baekhyun buru-buru menyobek plasti es krim itu, dan menjilatnya seperti anak berumur lima tahun yang tak pernah makan es krim. Chanyeol geli sendiri melihatnya. "Kau mencuri es krim ini dimana?"

"Enak saja, begini-begini aku punya uang simpanan Baek." Protes Chanyeol tak terima.

"Makasih kak." Ucap Baekhyun tersenyum tulus.

"Hm." Chanyeol hanya bergumam. "Nanti setiap aku gajian akan kuajak kau jalan-jalan Baek."

 **.**

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

 **.**

Baekhyun merapatkan jaket yang ia kenakan, ia pun mengeratkan syal yang bertengger di lehernya. Ia tengah berada di depan gerbang sebuah pabrik roti didekat pasar, sesekali ia mengusap-usapkan tangannya dan meniupnya hingga kepulan uap keluar dari mulutnya. Ia pikir salju akan turun segera.

"Baekhyun?" suara Chanyeol menginterupsi. Dan Baekhyun menoleh. "Bagaimana bisa kau disini?"

"Aku bosan menunggumu dirumah kak, jadi aku meminta Kyungsoo untuk mengantarku kesini." Jelas Baekhyun.

"Kyungsoo pulang?" pertanyaan Chanyeol dibalas dengan anggukan dari Baekhyun.

"Dasar bodoh, kau bisa kedinginan disini." Chanyeol menyentil dahi Baekhyun. Lalu ia menggandeng lengan Baekhyun untuk berjalan menuju tempat yang mereka tuju. Ya, rencananya mereka akan berjalan-jalan hari ini.

Chanyeol mendapatkan gaji keduanya setelah ia bekerja di pabrik roti. Ia merasa tak kuat untuk mengikuti paman Kim melaut dan harus melawan hawa dingin yang menusuk kulit. Jadinya ia mencari pekerjaan disekitar desa untuk mencukupi kebutuhannya dan Baekhyun. Sementara Baekhyun tak Chanyeol perbolehkan untuk melakukan sesuatu, dan itu membuat Chanyeol mendapat marah dari Baekhyun selama beberapa jam setelah insiden Chanyeol yang memberinya es krim gratis.

"Kita akan kemana kak?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Ikut saja aku. Aku dapat gaji hari ini, akan kutraktir kau Baek." Ujar Chanyeol tersenyum sumringah.

Untung bis kearah Busan datang segera setelah mereka sampai di halte yang memang tak jauh dari pabrik. Lalu mereka masuk kedalam bis berwarna hijau itu dan mereka memilih untuk duduk di kursi paling belakang.

Dalam perjalanan mereka mengobrol ringan dengan Chanyeol yang menahan kantuknya. Jika saja Baekhyun bisa melihat, pasti ia akan menyuruh Chanyeol untuk tidur selagi mereka berada dalam bis.

Puk

Dan nyatanya Chanyeol tertidur dengan kepala yang jatuh mengenai kepala Baekhyun yang lebih pendek darinya. "Pasti kak Chan Lie sangat lelah." Baekhyun menggerakkan tangannya untuk meraih tangan Chanyeol. Baekhyun bisa merasakan betapa lebar tangan Chanyeol, dan itu menenangkan bagi Baekhyun. Dia merasa kasihan dengan Chanyeol yang bekerja untuk mencukupi kebutuhan sehari-hari mereka.

Hampir satu jam bus itu melaju, akhirnya mereka tiba di Busan. Chanyeol yang memang sering mengangkut barang dari pabrik ke Busan sudah hafal lokasi-lokasi di tempat itu. Dia segera menarik tangan Baekhyun menuju sebuah kedai kopi terbuka tak jauh dari halte pemberhentian tadi.

"Wah, kedai kopi!" Baekhyun terlonjak kelewat senang ketika berbagai macam aroma kopi membelai indra penciumannya.

"Ini kedai baru Baek, makanya aku membawamu kesini." Kata Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menggiring Baekhyun untuk duduk di kursi dekat pohon yang tak ramai, ia bisa menikmati suasana malam di kota Busan. Chanyeol sangat berharap Baekhyun bisa melihat lagi. Ia bertanya pada teman pabriknya, bahwa mata Baekhyun mungkin saja bisa melihat jadi Chanyeol berencana untuk membawa Baekhyun kerumah sakit, dan mencarikan donor kornea untuknya.

Setelah keduanya memesan pesanan mereka Chanyeol memandangi Baekhyun yang terlihat menikmati suasana disini. Sebenarnya ada yang ingin Chanyeol bicarakan pada Baekhyun saat ini.

"Aku jarang sekali berada di keramaian seperti ini kak." ujar Baekhyun tersenyum sumringah.

"Kau senang Baek?"

"Sangat, terimakasih kak Chan Lie." Baekhyun tersenyum manis sekali dan itu membuat dada Chanyeol sesak, dia memalingkan mukanya untuk menatap selain Baekhyun.

Tes

Butiran-butiran putih bersih mulai turun dari langit malam kota Busan.

"Wah! Salju pertama!" pekik Baekhyun kegirangan.

Chanyeol memandang takjub dengan turunnya butiran-butiran salju itu. "Indah sekali Baek."

"Kita harus mengucapkan permohonan kita kak, orangtuaku bilang jika kita mengucapkan permohonan pada saat salju pertama turun, paman santa akan mengantarkan hadiah terbaik saat natal nanti." Ujar Baekhyun menggebu-gebu.

Chanyeol tertawa renyah mendengarnya, seperti anak kecil saja. Akhirnya mereka berdua memanjatkan sesuatu dalam diam, sesuatu yang mereka paling inginkan di dunia ini melebihi apapun.

"Ini pesanan anda tuan."

Seorang pelayan datang dengan dua nampan pesanan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Setelah itu mereka menikmati pesanan yang mereka pesan.

"Baek?"

Baekhyun menoleh. "Ada apa kak?"

Chanyeol menghela nafas sebentar "Ayo kita lakukan operasi untuk matamu."

Baekhyun menghentikan acara memakan pie kopinya, dia terdiam tak tahu harus merespon apa.

"Sejujurnya saat kita membersihkan rumah kemarin, aku menemukan sebuah kotak di lemari gudang." Chanyeol terdiam sebentar. "Sepertinya Hee Joo yang menyembunyikan kotak itu."

"Apa itu semua berisi tentangmu?"

"Ya, aku tahu jika aku amnesia karena kecelakaan. Aku juga mendapati kartu tanda pengenal sebuah perusahaan disana. Ketika aku menelpon ke nomor yang tercantum didalamnya, benar mereka mengenal Chan Lie. Orang itu bilang Chan Lie adalah adik dari pemilik perusahaan itu. Awalnya aku terkejut saat mereka bilang keluargaku sudah indah ke Korea semenjak Chan Lie dikabarkan meninggal."

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, dia merasa sesak. 'Itu berarti kak Chan Lie akan pergi?'

"Ikutlah denganku Baek, aku yakin kakakku mau membiayai operasimu. Entah mengapa aku sangat yakin jika mereka benar keluargaku."

 **.**

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

 **.**

Dan disinilah Chanyeol, dia berada disebuah rumah yang kelewat besar di Seoul. Jika dibandingkan dengan rumah Baekhyun di pesisir, itu tak ada apa-apanya. Baekhyun menolak untuk ikut bersama Chanyeol, dia bersikeukeuh jika dia tidak apa-apa. Ada Kyungsoo, tetangga sekaligus teman yang akan menemaninya. Walaupun begitu, Chanyeol bertekad akan kembali lagi pada Baekhyun jika ia selesai mengurus urusannya disini.

Chanyeol memandang seorang pria berjas yang tengah menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Kau sungguh Chan Lie? Ah maksudku Chanyeol?" pria tadi langsung memeluk adiknya yang tujuh bulan lalu ia kira sudah tiada.

Tunggu? Chanyeol? Dia seperti pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya, tapi dimana.

"Chanyeol?"

"Ah mungkin kau membawa kartu pengenalmu di China, sehingga kau hanya tahu bahwa namamu Chan Lie. Chanyeol adalah nama Koreamu." Chanyeol mengangguk paham "Kita semua mencarimu Yeol, kau tahu kami kira kau sudah meninggal." Park Seungyeol -kakak Chanyeol- masih menangisi kepulangan adiknya.

Dan akhirnya Chanyeol menjelaskan semuanya kepada sang kakak, bagaimana ia bisa sampai berada disini sekarang. Begitupun Seungyeol yang menjelaskan dengan gamblang apa saja yang terjadi ketika Chanyeol tidak ada. Jujur saja Chanyeol masih tidak percaya dengan kejadian yang menimpanya. Apalagi fakta bahwa ia adalah adik dari pemilik perusahaan di Seoul sangat mencengangkannya. Dia yang terbiasa hidup pas-pasan dengan Baekhyun, kini disuguhkan dengan kemewahan rumahnya.

Mata Chanyeol mengedar pada dinding rumah itu, benar saja. Ia melihat banyak fotonya entah itu bersama sang kakak ataupun sang Ibu, Chanyeol semakin percaya jika ia benar-benar penghuni rumah ini.

"Oh ya kak, dimana ayah dan ibu?"

Seungyeol terdiam sebentar. "Ayah sudah meninggal saat kau kecil Yeol."

Chanyeol tertohok, kini dia benar-benar menangis. Dia tak percaya pada takdir yang mempermainkan hidupnya, baru saja ia senang telah menemukan keluarganya. Dan kini fakta bahwa ayahnya meninggal membuat ia lemas.

"Dan ibu, dia baru saja koma kemarin Yeol. Ibu terkena darah tinggi mendadak." Mata Seungyeol kembali berkaca-kaca.

Chanyeol seperti dijatuhi jangkar kapal sebanyak dua kali dalam hari ini. Ia benar-benar tak bisa berfikir kali ini, dia diam mematung.

"Kau pasti lelah, istirahatlah dulu." Ucap sang kakak lembut.

"Tidak kak, aku ingin menemui Ibu."

 **.**

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

 **.**

Sudah hampir dua minggu Chanyeol menunggui Ibunya dirumah sakit. Sudah berkali-kali kakanya membujuk Chanyeol untuk pulang. Namun pria jangkung itu tetap bersikeras menunggui ibunya, ia sangat merindukan sang Ibu. Dan kakaknya setiap hari datang dengan membawa pakaian ganti untuk Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sedang mengganti bunga yang mulai layu dengan bunga segar pada vas disamping ranjang ibunya berbaring. Ini sudah tanggal 24, dan nanti adalah malam natal. Ia berharap ada sebuah keajaiban pada malam natal nanti. Ia ingin ibunya sadar, sehingga ia bisa menemui Baekhyun secepatnya. Tak ia pungkiri, ia merindukan Baekhyun. Apa pemuda mungil itu hidup baik diasana? Tapi dia tak khawatir selama ada Kyungsoo disana. Ia janji, jika ibunya telah sembuh. Ia akan segera menemui Baekhyun.

Dia tak sadar jika sang ibu telah sadar dan matanya menitikkan air mata, ibunya seperti tak sanggup untuk mengucapkan kata-kata.

"Chan.. Yeol?" sang ibu berucap lirih, dengan suara lemah dan serak karena tangis.

"Ibu?" Chanyeol terkaget melihat ibunya yang telah siuman. Dia langsung memencet bel yang menghubungkannya dengan dokter yang merawat ibunya.

"Chan.. Yeol?"

"Iya bu, ini aku." Chanyeol segera menghampiri ibunya dan menggenggam tangan ibunya. Dipandangi wanita itu penuh sayang, dan Chanyeol kembali menangis.

Satu jam setelah ibunya diperiksa, keadaan wanita itu kembali normal. Kakaknya pun berada disana dan menceritakan semua yang terjadi pada Chanyeol. Dan sang Ibu kembali menanggapi dengan memandang melas pada Chanyeol.

"Selama ini kau tinggal dengan siapa?" tanya Ibu Chanyeol. Akhirnya Chanyeol turut menceritakan tentang awal ia bertemu Hee Joo dan Baekhyun, ia juga semangat sekali menceritakan semua yang ada pada Baekhyun. Lengkap dengan detil, keluarga, pekerjaan dan kondisi mata Baekhyun.

"Kenapa ibu menangis?" Chanyeol mengusap air mata yang mengalir di pipi ibunya.

"Dia Byun Baekhyun?"

"Ba-bagaimana ibu bisa tahu marga keluarganya?" ujar Chanyeol tak percaya. Ibu Chanyeol hanya tersenyum pahit. Ia merasa belum saatnya ia berbicara, ia ingin mendengar cerita Chanyeol lebih jauh lagi.

"Dan dia sangat terobsesi dengan sahabat kecilnya."

Tunggu, sahabat?

" _Namanya, Park Chanyeol."_

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol dilanda pusing yang lebih hebat dari biasanya. Kini kilatan-kilatan memori masa lalunya menyerang otaknya. Wajah ibunya adalah hal terakhir yang ia lihat sebelum ia pingsan.

 **.**

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

 **.**

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Terlihat pemuda berparas tampan namun cantik tengah duduk di pos penjagaan dekat rumahnya yang kini telah dihuni oleh pemilik baru. Sudah lima jam ia duduk disitu, dua gelas kopi panas sudah habis diteguknya. Awalnya Kyungsoo ingin menemaninya disana setelah ia mengantar Baekhyun, namun Baekhyun tahu jika Kyungsoo juga ingin merayakan malam natal bersama keluarganya. Jadi ia menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk pulang.

Bibir Baekhyun meringis mendapati udara malam yang semakin dingin. Dadanya sungguh sesak, lima tahun dia menunggu Chanyeol yang tak kunjung datang. Dia ingin menyerah, namun ia yakin jika suatu saat Chanyeol akan menepati janjinya. Bayangan 'Chanyeol' –Chan Lie- pun tak luput dari pikirannya. Tak bisa ia pungkiri, ia merindukan sosok jangkung yang selama beberapa bulan ini tinggal bersamanya.

Tes

Sebuah air mata menetes membasahi pipinya yang dingin, kontras dengan liquid bening yang hangat itu. Baekhyun terisak, dia memukul-mukul dadanya dengan sedikit brutal. Ia rindu Ibunya, ayahnya. Kenapa dunia begitu tak adil dengannya? Apa salahnya di masa lalu sehingga ia harus menanggung beban seberat ini? Dia mulai menangis meraung-raung, kau tak tahu betapa sakit batinnya saat ini.

Deg

Tangisan Baekhyun berhenti setelah ada lengan membawanya kedalam sebuah pelukan. Baekhyun ingin menjerit saat itu. Namun ketika ia mendapati sosok yang memeluknya saat ini ikut terisak dengan suara beratnya, ia malah ikut menenggelamkan kepalanya pada dada bidang pemuda didepannya.

"Kak Chan Lie bagaimana bisa kau tahu aku ada disini?"

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol. Chanyeol memandang wajah Baekhyun yang sembab, sama dengan dirinya. Selama perjalanannya kesini ia menangisi Baekhyun. Sesaat setelah ia pingsan tadi, dia mendapatkan kembali memori masa lalunya, ia segera meluncur ke rumahnya dan Baekhyun. Chanyeol khawatir setengah mati saat ia tak mendapati Baekhyun disana. Dan ia teringat suatu tempat, tempatnya dan Baekhyun sekarang berada.

"Kau ingat ini Baek?" Chanyeol mengambil tangan Baekhyun dan membawanya untuk menyentuh liontin yang selama ini bertengger di lehernya. Baekhyun meraba liontin kerang itu, ia sangat hafal dengan liontin itu. Karena ia sendiri yang membuat liontin itu, hadiahnya untuk Chanyeol.

"Ini..." Baekhyun mengatupkan tangannya pada mulutnya. Ia tak percaya dengan semua ini.

Deru isak tangis yang bersahutan dari Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memecah keheningan malam di sebuah pos di pertigaan. Tak ada yang ingin menyudahi acara tangis itu. Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya. Baekhyun membalas pelukan Chanyeol dengan erat, takut jika pemuda dihadapannya akan meninggalkannya lagi.

"Aku merindukanmu bodoh, Park Chanyeol bodoh." Baekhyun semakin terisak , Chanyeol hanya tersenyum dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada Baekhyun.

"Aku juga sangat merindukanmu Baek, aku janji tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu lagi."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dua orang anak kecil, lelaki dan perempuan terlihat berlarian ditengah ruang yang kini dipenuhi oleh mainan anak-anak. Keduanya terlihat bersemangat bermain pesawat-pesawatan. Sedangkan dua pria dewasa yang duduk diruangan itu sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing.

Seorang pria dengan paras cantik tengah menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu pria yang terlihat lebih tinggi darinya, pria yang tengah sibuk mengetik sesuatu di laptopnya.

"Papa, dari tadi melamun saja." Ujar gadis cilik denga wajah yang kelewat imut itu.

"Iya, nanti dimasuki hantu loh." Kini bocah laki-laki dengan gigi ompong ditengah menyahut seruan sang gadis cilik.

"Iya Baek, lagian apa sih yang kau pikirkan. Senyam-senyum sendiri, aku ngeri melihatnya." Baekhyun menjitak kepala Chanyeol dan beranjak dari sandarannya pada bahu Chanyeol. Dia memasang wajah cemberut, dan mulai menghampiri anak-anaknya.

"Tuh lihat papa kalian, moody sekali. Hahaha." Tawa Chanyeol.

"Iya Dad, papa imut sekali kalau lagi cemberut seperti itu." Sahut gadis ciliknya.

"Sudahlah, ini sudah malam sekarang. Ayo, papa antar kalian tidur." Baekhyun mengajak anak-anak yang diadopsinya dari panti asuhan itu untuk tidur. Dia memang harus mendisiplinkan anak-anaknya untuk tidur tepat waktu.

"Selamat malam Daddy."koor bocah-bocah cilik tadi pada Chanyeol. Sang gadis cilik mengecup bibir Chanyeol dan diikuti oleh adik laki-lakinya. Setelah itu ia mengekor Baekhyun untuk pergi ke kamar mereka.

Chanyeol mematikan laptopnya dan mulai membereskan mainan anak-anaknya tadi. Sesudah semuanya beres, ia beranjak untuk menghampiri Baekhyun yang mungkin sudah menidurkan anak-anak. Langkah lebarnya berjalan menuju kamarnya dan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tak mendapati Baekhyun dalam kamarnya, matanya melirik kearah pintu balkon yang terbuka. Segera ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju balkon.

"My peach."

Baekhyun terlonjak ketika mendapati sepasang lengan memeluk pinggangnya, dan bisikan halus ditelinganya membuatnya bergidik merinding.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, hm?" ucap Chanyeol sembari mengecup surai Baekhyun.

Baekhyun membalikkan badannya menatap Chanyeol. Ya kini ia bisa menatap puas wajah suami tampannya itu dengan leluasa. Sebulan setelah malam natal itu, ia menjalani operasi pencangkokan kornea mata sehingga ia bisa melihat lagi seperti sekarang ini.

"Aku tahu aku tampan." Chanyeol berujar dengan percaya dirinya ketika Baekhyun tak berhenti untuk memandangnya.

"Aww." Chanyeol mengaduh ketika Baekhyun mencubit hidungnya dengan keras. Namun sesaat ia tersenyum ketika Baekhyun melingkarkan lengannya pada leher Chanyeol.

"Aku mencintaimu Park Baekhyun."

"Aku sangat mencintaimu Park Chanyeol."

"Aku sangat sangat mencintaimu Park Baekhyun."

"Aku sangat sangat sangat mencintaimu Park Chanyeol."

Chanyeol yang kesal akhirnya mencium bibir Baekhyun lembut. Salju-salju pertama di bulan Desember pun kini turun menyaljui bumi. Membuat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tersenyum di sela-sela ciuman mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Aku ingin ada keajaiban di natal nanti. Aku harap Chanyeol menemuiku. Tuhan, aku sangat mencintainya. –Byun Baekhyun-_

 _Aku ingin ingatanku kembali Tuhan, aku ingin bertemu keluargaku. Dan aku ingin, hidup bahagia bersama Baekhyun. Aku sangat mencintainya –Park Chanyeol-_

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **END**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **THANKS FOR READING**

 **LEAVE A REVIEW**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **NOTE BY #CHANBAEKID**

 **Mohon readers memberi tahu jika merasa pernah membaca cerita yang serupa dan mirip, karena CIC tidak sempat mengecek satu per satu fanfic yang masuk. Jadi mohon bantuannya bila sekiranya ada unsur plagiat. Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya**


End file.
